Conventional bag pipes include a bag with a series of outlet tubes fastened into the bag so that the air in the bag escapes through the tubes into either the chanter or the drones. The chanter comprises a pipe with holes at spaced positions which change the note generated by a vibrating reed located in the chanter and supported by the chanter in the outlet tube.
At this time, adjustment of the tuning is obtained by removing the chanter from the tube by pulling it from its friction fit within the tube whereupon the reed is exposed and can itself be removed from the end of the chanter and adjusted in position relative to the end of the chanter by selecting an amount of wrapping and the location of the friction fit of the reed in its holder in the chanter. This is difficult, potentially damaging to the delicate reed and requires repeated trial and error.
Bagpipes are very susceptible to changes in moisture and other environmental conditions so that they require repeated tuning, at least to the trained and skilled ear.
Prior art arrangements for other types of musical instruments which are not designed for and not suitable for bag pies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,485,021 (Strupe) issued May 1946; 2,098,457 ( ) issued; 1,837,227 ( ) issued and 1,821,655 ( ) issued. In the first, second and third arrangements described above, the instrument is adjusted by rotation of one element relative to another about the axis of the pipe. The older patented designs will cause the pitch tone to be adjusted while the chanter is being removed from the pipe stock because of the twisting effect that is required to perform this task.